


The one where it's real

by Steter99



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jackson is a Little Shit, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter is a softie, Scott is a Bad Friend, Sweet Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 03:30:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11889036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steter99/pseuds/Steter99
Summary: Stiles is an average high schooler. He wants to experience everything, love , friendship , and even hardships.What would it be like when he tries to pursue his interest in a certain lonewolf?More chapters to come





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bunnywest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnywest/gifts).



> Hey guys , this is my first work so please be nice to me . i'd love helpful critical comments. So shoot  
> English isn't my first language so please correct me if I got anything wrong.  
> Bunnywest please read this one

Stiles's stumbled to the loft on a friday night which was the "packs date night". It was basically Lydia and Jackson watching the notebook for the hundredth time , Scott with his puppy eyes staring at Kira who is blushing too much -if that was even possible-.  
Isaac and Alison were "studying".  
Chris would be cleaning his guns in the next room,while muttering under his breath about hunters and werewolves relationships.  
Erica and Boyd would be off to god knows where, like they always do.  
And then there's Sourwolf, no one knew he was sneaking around on Friday nights since everyone was so busy.  
But Stiles could tell that he was seeing someone new after all the Jennifer's fiasco,and Brayden dumping him for a new job in Europe.  
he was so happy for him , Derek really deserves nice things , he was just a kid when his family were ripped away from him , and his relationships never worked out. His significant other turned out to be a druid, a maniac huntress and his highschool sweetheart died far too young. he was really praying that whoever he was seeing won't turn out to be the big bad for the next month.  
When Stiles came to the loft he hoped Derek wasn't there , but a certain werewolf with blue eyes , a distinctive goatee and of course a deep cut v shirt that wasn't even appropriate for a man his age.  
Fortunately for him Peter was there, he couldn't help the way his heart beats raced and he could tell that his face was now all flushed because he had all those butterflies going all over the place in his stomach.  
Peter studied him for a few seconds curiously, his gaze at stiles felt like he was burning holes in his plaid shirt and ratty jeans but he soon dismissed whatever idea he was having and went on to what he was doing before Stiles came into the loft.  
Which by the way was him reading a book with a cover that looked at least a century too old to be in his hands.  
Stiles was frozen in his spot at the door while Peter continued his reading but after a few minutes, peter's patience grew thin and he huffed out hoping stiles would say a thing , but moments later when Stiles didn't, he cleared his throat and looked at stiles.  
"Are you going to stay there or are you going to come in?"the older wolf looked slightly annoyed but curious at the same time.  
"Um , yeah sure . Derek's not here right? "  
"You know stiles that Derek hasn't been spending Friday nights in the loft for a few weeks now, so why don't we skip this part where we do this small talk or chitchat and you tell me why you are really here?"  
Stiles was dumbstruck for a moment , he didn't expect Peter to welcome him like a nice normal person , but he needed the small talk to calm his nerves . He was panicking because he really couldn't just come into the loft and spill his heart out without an preparation.sweat ran on his spine and his heart skyrocketed even more. His thoughts running miles every second . He could turn around and say nothing , just like always dismiss his feelings and curl on the couch like nothing happened. It won't make a difference. He can grab pizza with Scott , except for the fact that they don't hang out anymore. "Stop Stiles we talked about this , go big or go home!"  
He realized he was overthinking everything in his head." It's either he says no nicely and it's water under the bridge or he says yes. Stop overthinking it".  
He started stuttering "I w-was hoping we can talk ?"  
it took him a few seconds to build up his courage , when Peter quirked his eyebrow and gave him questioning looks .  
"you know, you, me ,talk"Stiles tried humorously.  
Surprisingly Peter closed the book and stared at stiles.  
Stiles felt self concuss for a second all the tension was too much all or a sudden, he started stuttering " I , I w-was...."  
"Stiles , spill it out I don't have all night"  
" d-do yo-you w-want to grab dinner next F-Friday"  
Peter down right laughed.  
"Wait someone bring out the Hidden Camera". Stiles , Stiles Stilinski the boy who smelled like honey and all the sweet things in the world, asked him the newly redeemed Peter Hale to go out with him. It took him a few minutes to calm down of his laughing fit. When he did he looked at Stiles amusedly and said between laughs " you know that was really funny and all, bravo for the effort but I am so not falling for that"  
Stiles threw him a betrayed look and got up so quickly saying " at least I tried,you damned bastard." And he stormed out of the loft, feeling ashamed and silly for trying.  
Once he got to his baby blue angelic masterpiece of a jeep he hit his head on the steering wheel , not as harshly as he wished he could , but enough to give him a red mark on his forehead.  
He internally berated himself for thinking that Creeperwolf would consider going out with him , who was he kidding? He was Stiles Stilinski as in" the hyperactive brat who happens to be a trouble magnet",For God's sake.  
Even unfazed Lydia always scolded him for wearing such unflattering clothes she always said "Those amber doe eyes and shiny brown hair aren't going to get you lucky if you don't start dressing up like a normal person Stilinski"  
Sometimes Jackson would snicker and say that "Bilinski couldn't afford proper clothes."  
God , why does his throat feel so tight all of a sudden , his eyes burnt so bad. He really needed to get out of here and go home. Coming here was a really bad idea , sure Peter has been crazy at some point but that doesn't change the fact that he's way out of Stiles' league to begin with.  
Stiles just wanted to curl up in his bed with ice cream and Netflix to forget about that cruel rejection.  
Damn those perfect Hale gens , Stiles isn't that bitter about it , his first crush just broke his heart. So what ? He always pulls through everything , werewolves , kanimas , dread doctors , hunters, his mom's dementia.  
It's nothing really . Or so he thought.  
He went home with tears in his eyes.  
He can't be one of those high schoolers whom brains shut down after breakups , he shifted in the chair behind his wheels , he hoped his dad will be doing a shift again. When he got home his dad's cruiser was already parked. He sighed audibly and muttered "fuck fuckity fuck".  
He cried earlier in the car thus his eyes were red and puffy , tear tracks apparent on his pale skin. He loved his dad but the guy can be intimidating when he interrogates him. He's not a kid caught with his hand in his cookie jar , he just had a heart break.  
He braced himself , took a few deep breaths. He got out off the jeep and walked fast past the door saying a fast muffled "HeyDadWssupI'mGoingUpstairs  
Bye"  
As if talking fast won't catch his old's man attention.  
His dad rubbed his face and yelled  
" young man get down here NOW!"  
Stiles felt bad when he turned around to face his father, his dad's facade of "Smart Strong Cop" dropped fast and was replaced with a concerned one with visible age lines.  
"Oh kid, what happened?" He asked with concern filling his voice  
"It's nothing dad , really. Just a stupid thing it's all good, I promise" he tried with a fake cheery smile to ease his dad .  
It obviously did nothing to give the old man's heart a rest "Did someone hurt you? Just tell me a name and I'll deal with it"  
"Dad please chill , I promise I'm fine. Just the normal things y'know"his voice was laced with despair , he just wanted to get over with it and go to his room. Maybe weep a little and forget all about it.  
"Normal things? Stiles tell me what happened , is it that Derek boy? The red head , Lydia?"  
"What?! no!" Stiles shot back mortified , he and his dad don't go there. Like ever.  
" I just got rejected dad, happy? It's not a big deal. Normal teenager stuff."  
"Oh, their loss kid. Like your mom used to tell you , you are a special snowflake"stiles smiled at the fond memories  
"want to watch a movie and have ice cream with your old man? "  
"Yeah that sounds nice , thanks dad."  
They curled up to watch a movie , but both of them fell asleep before the credit rolled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reposted-enjoy

When Stiles woke up it was already morning . His dad was -not so surprisingly- off to work.  
He was alone on the couch and sun rays were tormenting his sensitive eyes , everything was just too shiny.  
He winced at his back pain when he got up thinking that him and this couch aren't going to be great friends anytime soon.   
He climbed up the stairs to his room and discarded all of his clothes because they were sweaty and clung to his skin heavily . The moment he looked at the mirror he realized he was utterly fucked. He looked like a truck hit him, his eyes were what he noticed first , they were red and puffy and his lashes were still damp , he must have been crying in his sleep too, his nose not so kindly decided to sympathies with his eyes by turning pink . Yup that's it, he's caving in the house all day long.   
He hopped into a hot shower hoping it would help with all of the muscle ache he was having.  
He wished his dad had woken him up so he could catch some proper sleep comfortably in his bed, that way only his body will hurt.  
\--------------------------------  
As soon as he was finished washing away what his body made contact with last night , he felt better. It felt like ,for this small fragment of time, that he never went to the loft last night.  
He could pretend it was a bad dream, yeah no way pete...no don't think about it.  
He dried himself after his not long shower and then stood naked in front of his mirror.  
"No way I'm falling for that" what did he mean by that? There's no chance he'll like me?" Stiles felt even worse at that thought. He needed a haircut , maybe a shave because a clean shaven was always his style.  
He thought about going out today , the sun was warm and it's a great weather for a walk or run. But as soon as he imagined what reactions his face would bring him, he dismissed the idea wholeheartedly. He can't have every deputy in town asking him what's wrong.

He won't become a human burrito either ,so he went downstairs to grab something to eat . His dad left him a set plate with bacon and pancakes , he even left a card saying "Feel Better xx".  
He shot his dad a text saying "you better have eaten pancakes only"  
His dad replied with a laughing emoji.  
Damn those deputies , his dad now texts and even uses emojis,   
He imagined Scott's reaction to that he'll be rolling on the ground of laughter.  
*just no dad act your own age and have an internal battle with technology where you decide that you will never get along like every other parent.* He snorted at that idea , dad really need to step down.

He inhaled all of his food as if it was thin air , he was just that hungry.   
Coffee was his next stop. Stiles couldn't function without it, like ever.  
He was inturupted with a 'ding' of a group text, it was Derek.  
(PACK MEETING TONIGHT AT LOFT 7 PM SHARP. BE THERE)  
Stiles really needs to tell him that typing with capitol letters won't send his growls to them , it's just plain annoying.  
But wait , pack, meeting , tonight. Yeah Peter is pack. He'll have to see him tonight.  
Stiles sat down on the kitchen floor with his back laid on one of the cabinets.  
His thoughts were more mortifying than what happened last night. Did peter tell the pack about his pathetic excuse of confession? Will he laugh tonight when he sees him? Will Jackson call him the one with daddy complex? Will Lydia walk right up to him and slap him in the face for liking the man who got her in this mess ?   
His panic was rising , he couldn't breathe and after a sharp inhale he broke down crying.  
It was fine with him that Peter didn't want to go out with him.  
Sure he liked the guy , and he absolutely got the wrong idea about what was going on for those past few months.   
Peter has been sweet to him. Sending him texts to ask him how he's doing , if he's sleeping fine. Sometimes he'll even call to make sure that stiles was eating well and sleeping nightmare free.  
But the way Peter laughed was just plain cruel.  
Stiles knew he wasn't that pretty. He had a funny upturned nose and too many moles ,he was lean and with no trace of muscle ,he talked too much and everyone called him annoying.  
He was spastic , Adderall couldn't calm him down ,he flailed when he talked ,he was loud and hyperactive.  
It's true that he's a smart person , but he knew Lydia was way smarter. She was going to MIT uni soon. She's a good researcher and her banshee abilities gave her an advantage. He can be spared anytime.  
No wonder Peter found him dull, he was replaceable. and Peter? He only wanted the best.   
No way he's going to that pack meeting.  
When he felt well enough to get up on his own feet he decided that he won't mope anymore, maybe he'll just clean around. After his coffee of corse.  
He grimaced remembering that he had too much work to be done , he knew that if his father didn't remind him of his laundry he would be wearing dirty clothes.  
So he did laundry first ,then he tided up his room, moped the floors and he even dusted!   
It was afternoon by the time he finished . He was beat.  
He decided to nap when Allison called.

"Hey stiles , what's up?" Her voice was so cheery it reminded him of Kate for a second.  
"Hey ally , you know the usual maybe going to gonna nap in a little" ugh , stiles hoped it was a social call , he can't research anything now.  
"Someone's been lazy, haven't heard of you in a few days , we should hang out"   
"Yeah sure , but will Isaac be there? I'm not really sure I want to third wheel while you guys eat each other's face in public, it's just weird" stiles practically whined , but he wasn't even remotely joking , he had enough of going out with the pack , where he sits in the corner while everyone is being sappy and so in love.  
He would often give Peter the "please take me out of here" look and both of them will be driving home.  
Stiles loved his friends , but he can't deal with people not paying attention to the fact that he doesn't enjoy those outings.  
Allison shot a sarcastic"Har har har"  
Stiles knew there was no going out of this ,"very funny. We can invite Scott and Kira if you want to?"Allison tried.  
"Great , now I'll fifth wheel for two couples eating each other's face off"  
Allison laughter echoed loud , she seemed a little apologetic saying " We can invite DEREK I know you have the hots for him", everyone knew stiles was an "equal opportunity" after an incident at the jungle a while back, he wasn't closeted or anything , but he preferred no one middles in his love life or rather non existent one.  
"Allison , whoever doesn't have the hots for him is *blind*, but no sorry to disappoint you but I DON'T have a thing for him, I'll go out with you and Isaac, just pick a time and I'll show up".  
"We can discuss details after pack meeting , see you then?"she said dismissively.   
"Uh, yeah about that , I'm not coming tonight, feeling a bit under the weather "he wasn't lying , he was just saying part truth. He feels like shit.  
" oh sucks, I'll say hey to everyone for you , get well soon , bye!" Allison hung up before he said "Bye".


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comments , suggestions and grammar correction are welcomed >.• enjoy this chapter, more to come

It was 7:30 when finally Lydia walked in , fashionably late as ever. As soon as the pack heard her heels' clicks on the stairs that lead to the loft's door , they all groaned in relief. They couldn't keep waiting for her's and stiles' arrival.  
It was an unspoken role that no one starts without Lydia Martin and Stiles Stilinski.  
She greeted them all before sitting down and then she pointed out that stiles wasn't there yet.  
Allison chimed in stating that he wasn't feeling alright and decided to retire for the evening, but he says hi to everyone.  
Everybody was surprised to know that Stiles was sick , since he rarely ever was. He took care of his body and of his father's health all the time.  
Peter was the only one who's heart beat a little faster after hearing the news.  
He spent last night waiting for the shoe to drop. He thought that the pack would walk in and tell him that the whole stiles thing was a mere prank.  
He knew deep down that it wasn't, the moment stiles said " at least I tried,you damned bastard".  
His eyes widened when he heard that sentence , wait so Stiles had actually meant it?  
He knew he responded very poorly , he laughed for God's sake ! In a cruel manner too. He should have stopped Stiles from leaving upon hearing those words But he stood there frozen as a status.  
He wondered why , maybe it was because the pack always had been extremely playful, they were teenagers after all , Erica was very good at those games , like that one time when they put shaving cream in Derek's hand, an he smeared it all over his face the moment he woke up.  
Or that one time when they removed the bolts from Scott's dirt bike.  
Yet , they never approached him.  
He was pack , but not really.  
He dreaded that there's the slightest chance that this whole confession was practically a big fat joke.  
He can't put his heart on his sleeve so easily, at least not after the death of his boyfriend in the fire. He's Peter Hale, he can't afford heatbreak.  
\-------------  
Peter was nowhere near calm during the pack meeting. They were talking about mythical creatures and comparing them to what they have on the bestiary, while He didn't make one sarcastic comment or even an eye roll. It made Lydia and Derek very uncomfortable and slightly worried about the elderwolf who wasn't his normal composed self.  
Both of them knew something was very wrong , Stiles wasn't here and Peter was acting strange , yet they didn't approach the subject.

When the pack meeting was over , Peter was anxious about what he'll have to do next. No one in the pack said anything about Stiles and no one confronted him about it. It made his skin crawl.  
He was sure now that Stiles actually meant it. But that would mean he was an utter jerk about it , laughed in the poor kid's face and made fun of him for his affection.  
He really needed to apologize and make things right.  
Yet he couldn't shake his insecurity.  
He hadn't been in a serious relationship with anyone since the fire that took away his boyfriend of four years , he was going to propose and maybe have a kid or two , but then Kate Argent came into the picture and turned everything he loved into ashes.  
He knew he turned feral after waking up from his coma. he sook revenge against everyone who had anything to do with his family's murder.  
He never admitted it , but he held his family dearly to his heart .He was devastated to learn that he killed his own niece while being high on the pull of the moon.  
It's something he is terribly ashamed of , but he'll never admit his guilt , not even to Derek.  
He wondered how could the young Stilinski want anything to do with him. He was a murderer, a manipulative person and now he could add cruel to his list.  
How could he do that to Stiles?  
The boy , no man , he hasn't been a boy for a long time now. A man so loyal , loving , caring , a force of nature , how could he like him?  
He's much older than stiles , he has at least 20 years on him. He hurt Stiles and threatened him.  
Stiles insisted it was ancient history , but Peter can't live with himself for that.  
He tries to make it up to him in small deeds though he knows that it isn't enough and it will never be.  
He genuinely cares about Stiles.  
They are compatible when it comes to research and wits.  
Stiles likes Super hero movies so much and gets offended if someone spoke of them badly the same way Peter likes his books and poetry.  
Peter finds it endearing, he loves those details about Stiles.  
The way he bites his thumbs when he thinks hard that sometimes Peter has to make a dog joke.  
He loves how Stiles keeps ruffling his hair even after spending too much time trying to make it look presentable.  
But now , he really did screw up and he has to make things right.  
He thought about getting dressed up right now and going to the sheriff's house to apologize personally of Stiles, but it was one in the morning .  
His thoughts were interrupted by a message from Lydia. He never really received any texts of anyone in the pack except for Derek , so he was surprised. 

•••Care to tell me how you screwed up?•••

So she already figured it out. The girl was smart, he has to give her credit for that , but she needed to ditch her doll attitude and act like the fierce bitch she really is.

•••if I really tell you , my werewolf healing won't be enough to repair the damage you'll inflict on my ear drums•••

He dreaded the way she'd react. She always acted to superior to everyone around her, but he knew how much she cared for Stiles.  
She'll kill him if she found out about what he said to Stiles.

•••I went over to his house after the pack meeting, I don't think that my screams will do anything to harm you because Stiles will already be done with bashing your head with his wolfsbane laced bat.•••

very subtle . Great way to tell him he needed to make his run for the hills.  
Stiles was mad then.  
Lydia soon sent another text after his lack of reply.

•••you know, he didn't tell me what happened between you guys, but you better fix it. He already ruined my designed dress with his tears. DO IT OR I'LL LET DEREK HANDLE IT•••

That's it, this young red head is the devil herself.  
He sent her •goodnight Lydia• before turning off his phone and going to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a short chapter , still trying to think of what direction I should take this story ? Domesticey or more plot ?  
> Kudos and comments are highly appreciated

When Peter woke up he was grumpier than Derek himself. He walked out of his bedroom with bed hair and only his Pajama pants on.  
Once he entered the kitchen he flinched when he saw Derek sitting on his kitchen table sipping coffee.  
He completely ignored him and went to the coffee pot and poured himself a rather large cup.  
He sat outside to feel the fresh morning breeze filling his lungs.  
Derek had to step out and ruin his morning peace.  
"Uncle , I have a few million dollars in the family's account at my disposal.How much trouble are you really in? "  
Peter sighed and took a deep breath then gave Derek a cold stare.  
"Why,thank you nephew but you do realize that I was a successful business man before the fire and even though I'm no longer one, yet I still hold the title of "financially successful" with pride." He slyly replied.  
Derek gaped like a fish for a few moments.  
He came to his uncle's apartment to aid him. The man acted oddly that day even though he was the most composed man Derek has ever met.  
He always eliminated the smaller things that could turn into problems.  
He was the perfect enforcer of his old pack and still is.  
Derek thought that Peter had a problem, he eliminated PTSD because his uncle was sleeping just fine , eating well and was acting socially normal. Better than he ,himself,had been after the fire for six years. At least he hoped he was right.  
He thought of financial issues next but Peter shot that down just a few seconds ago.  
Peter wasn't working anymore either so it can't be work issues and it can't be any danger to the pack because Peter and Stiles will deal with it or inform them if there was a bigger threat.  
He followed Peter inside after the olderwolf finished his coffee and that's when he had one of his craziest thoughts, but It can't be...it's impossible...  
"Uncle Peter are you seeing someone?" Derek blurted out fast while he was blushing too much that his thick beard couldn't cover it all.  
Peter frowned at his nephews bluntness and tried to answer calmly but ultimately failed.  
"at this moment I'm only seeing your face and if you don't get out of here in less than 5 seconds god help me...".  
Derek gave a shy laugh and faked an exaggerated whine , "Okay geez what a grumpy.." He was already walking toward the door. When Peter yelled loudly.  
"Out Derbear !"  
In the peace of his den , Peter had to plan an apology.

Stiles woke up to the sound of his dad's heavy stomps and the loud sound of shouting.  
"If you dare take one step forward I'll shoot you with no hesitance , and those by the way are argent bullets."  
Stiles shuffled out of his sheets after hearing those words and ran as fast as humanly possible downstairs to see what's going on.  
Peter had his hands up while the sheriff was muttering under his breath about where he'll put the first three bullets.  
Stiles breath caught in his throat at hearing that, but he swiftly headed towards his father and lowered the riffle that he was holding tightly.  
He looked at Peter then , really looked at him and noticed he was wearing that light blue dress shirt that brought out the color of his eyes, Stiles really loved that one,and a skinny jeans that looked sprayed on.  
He was holding flowers in one of his hands.  
He looked at Peter again and then he shut the door harshly.

John walked to his room , shoulders slumped without sparing Stiles any look.  
Stiles took out his phone to see that he received a location message from Peter.  
Stiles grabbed his baseball bat and put it in the jeep before driving to the given address.

Stiles could tell that this was Peter's apartment , he was never in the building but it looked Peter-ish enough. The building was modern and grand compared to anything else in Beacon Hills.  
he was about to ask the doorman about the apartment number when Peter called and notified him of the apartment's number.  
Once he reached the door, Peter peeked out with a small tired smile.  
"Hello Stiles..please come in"  
Stiles wanted to say Stop , just stop being so beautiful for one second.  
But he didn't and he just walked inside quietly while still holding his baseball bat.  
"Why did you come to my house ?"  
Stiles' voice wavered a little and peter whined internally at how he made him feel.  
"I came to apologize , I know I acted badly last Friday and.."  
Stiles interrupted fast " you could have said no , you didn't act badly , the right word is horribly."  
Peter looked ashamed then. Stiles bitterly laughed and repeated Peter's own words "no way I'm falling for that? What is that supposed to mean? I'm way below your standards ?" Stiles tone was dangerously low pitched and harsh.  
"Stiles no!, just listen to me" peter desperately pleaded. "I'm sorry , I really doubted your intentions.."  
Stiles interrupted quickly.  
"Why would you doubt my intentions , you're the only shady person in the pack Pete!" He was still sarcastic even in such serious situation.  
Peter was hesitant about answering that accusation but refrained from it.  
"I thought it was a prank. I never thought you'd take the initiative and ask me out , I was surprised and somehow confused."  
"I'd never do that Peter and you know it! I may be the lanky human with twelve year plan to woo someone but I'm not petty to play those mind games." Stiles whispered the last few words as if they mentally exhausted him.  
Peter felt instantly guilty about it "I know and I'm sorry , I'm not going to be so trusty after all I've been through , I was skeptical and I think it's a legitimate insecurity...  
I mean why would a gorgeous young man ask me the newly redeemed psychopath who's old enough to be his father and ..."  
Peter's words were muffled by the hug Stiles forced on him. Peter's face was practically shoved in Stiles' shirt and it was such an awkward angle . "Just shut up you big sap and take this bear hug and be happy about it", Peter huffed out a laugh but curled his arms around Stiles and appreciated being really close to someone who smelled like pack and home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and sheriff time gone bad ? And wait is that some soft sterek?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings :  
> Homophobia , shaming and using words like fag.  
> I apologize for not adding tags earlier . Haven't thought I'll go down the dark road.  
> If you guys think of this inappropriate for the story let me know so I can shake things up.

When Stiles got home , it was already past noon. It took a some time for him and Peter to work things out, but afterwards Peter didn't want to let go of Stiles and even though he would never admit it, there was some crying involved.  
Stiles never asked Peter about it and just announced that he was going home.

When Stiles unlocked the door he found his father sitting in the kitchen while he had his upper body laying on the table. There was a broken jack Daniels bottle on the floor and another one he was holding on to dearly.  
That glass was scattered all over the place , he knew that his dad didn't drop it accidentally, he smashed it.  
It was noon , and his dad was drunk.Fuck.  
His father had lost himself to the bottle after his mother death and he did a lot of things that he doesn't remember but it's still carved deep inside Stiles' memory.  
He once called him the hyper active bastard who killed him own mother and now who's killing his father. 

He was only eleven then .

He knew that side of his dad only came out when drunk but he gladly tried to let go of those bad memories after his father sobered up in order to build a better relationship with his only remaining family.  
But today? Today John was drunk so it was a bad day. He didn't have any work today so it can't be job stress and as far as he knows they are doing fine when it comes to his mom's medical bills.  
He was wide eyed at his father's sight, and when his father looked up he curled his lips and snarled meanly " so the fag is back."

Wait what? 

He should go to his room right now. That wasn't his dad , it can't be. His dad asked him two days ago if he liked Derek. That makes no sense.  
He reached the bottom of the stairs when his dad stumbled out of the kitchen on heavy feet.  
"Come on Mieczyslaw , I thought you liked Lydia. That whole thirteen years plan? What happened? I even overlooked that Derek lust. He's a decent guy. But you go after Peter? Of all people? Did I raise a weak son who seeks other men protection? Derek? Peter? What the hell did I do wrong to deserve you."  
Tears stung in Stiles' eyes but he had to hold them back, his dad is a nice man. He feeds him and he gives him a roof over his head.  
He tells him he loves him all the time.  
This person isn't his dad. It's the alcohol.  
Stiles climbed up to his room and shut his door harshly.  
He tries to shut out his dad's yelling things like -useless teens who leave their dads for other people as soon as they turn 18-, he even heard  
-what would people think of the sheriff when they find out his son is sick and likes someone who's old enough to be his father-  
He needed to shut it all out , he shoved in his ear plugs as far as they go and played some music.  
Less than an hours later he shot Derek a text telling him about a new case that can be supernatural related, it wasn't in Beacon hills but a few counties over.  
He forgot to mention it earlier, but someone named Jeff who's 23 went missing a few weeks ago.  
He and a few of his friends went to the woods at night for some summer drinking and camping when they heard someone calling for help.  
Jeff , against the group's advice, detached to navigate the source of the sound and in one minute they couldn't find him anymore.  
No footsteps and the dogs were spooked when they tried letting them track the smell.  
The police department sent searching team and people volunteered but to no avail.  
The phone rang a few moments later, It was Sourwolf, stiles cursed then picked up.  
Derek gruffly started the conversation.  
"Hey , when should we call a pack meeting? We need to know who to contact about the problem"  
"I don't know , any day is fine, I'm not really busy"  
Stiles' dad chose that moment to knock harshly on his door.  
"who are you talking to you punk get out and get your pathetic excuse of human ass to bring me more whiskey I finished them all"  
Stiles muttered under his breath a few curses , Derek sure as hell heard that.  
"Stiles , what's going on? Is that John?"  
"Yeah sorry he's kind of wasted, never mind him.so I have a few theories..." Stiles choked out those words fast , he wanted to get over with this convo so he can die in peace.  
"Come to the loft..."Derek uttered without hesitance and Stiles' only reply was  
"Okay...".

When Stiles reached the loft , Derek was already waiting for him with pizza.  
Ha , the pity party , faster than expected.  
"Hey" Derek smiled softly , who  
knew he was capable of that.  
They both spoke together then  
"So can we just forget you heard anything"  
"Stiles we need to talk about it"  
Stiles sighed loudly.  
"Look Der , he was just drunk, he doesn't mean anything of what he says. He was upset , drank himself to oblivion and let out all his bitterness."  
"How often does he drink?" Derek's tone was even but calculating.  
"He used to when mom died but in the past few years it was only this once, it's not a problem really." Stiles smile flattered when Derek's face mad that sour expression , Sourwolf indeed.  
"IT SHOULD BE A PROBLEM STILES ,DOES HE HIT YOU? " his eyes flashed red as if he can make Stiles submit and not omit any part of the truth.  
"What ?! No ! , it's just some words Der people call me fag all the time"  
"He calls you that?"  
"He's not a homophobe , he's just upset it had to be Pete."  
Wait what?  
Derek looked puzzled for a moment , is that why the latter called him crying?  
Peter called him saying that Brian should have been alive and healthy. That if he'd survived he would turn thirty in a few months.  
He cried more at mentioning how beautiful he was and how their kids would have looked so pretty.  
Derek thought of how rare his uncle unmasked himself and let it all out.  
After he woke up from the coma he was in rage and after avenging his family and lover. He only broke down when he visited them at the cemetery.  
It was the second time he cried for his loss and Derek couldn't help but feel guilty for his uncle's misery.  
He was in love and about to propose when it was all ripped away from him.  
The breakdown was sudden and something should have triggered it.  
When Peter suddenly hung up after Derek's failed attempts of calming him down , Derek was still unsatisfied with not knowing the reason.  
When Stiles mentioned that it had to be Peter the wheels in his head started moving and he stared at Stiles and asked incredulously "are you seeing Peter?"  
"Um , I think so. When haven't went out on a date yet but..." Derek's face fell a little at hearing that and it made Stiles anxious  
"What, what am I missing?"his voice wavered a bit at that.  
"It's fine. Interested in watching a movie?"  
Stiles hesitated but played some overrated action movie he memories by heart.  
He wasn't watching really , it was just soothing white noise to fill out the silence.  
Twenty minutes into the movie and a few pizza slices in, Derek spoke slowly " he shouldn't talk to you like that"  
" I know , he's not like that when he's sober"  
"He's not?"  
" he even asked me to pursue my interest in you once , that was laugh worthy back then"  
"You were interested ?"  
"Hell no" Stiles laughed loudly at Derek's sour expression "everyone knows you're as straight as an arrow man"  
Derek rolled his eyes fondly at that but then said that Stiles can always come to the loft as his own personal space with no judgment.  
He even gave Stiles' hair a little ruffle like a big brother would do to his younger.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is that a fight? Or just a new chapter for the Stilinski household?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really appreciate the support you guys ❤️ Happy birthday to the sweet bunnywest and much love to you all. Hope you enjoy this chapter

When Stiles climbed into his jeep after spending some brotherly quality time with Derek he was feeling much better.  
He felt lighter and happier , less burdened. Derek's words were loud in his head "he shouldn't talk to you like that".  
he knew that when he'd get home he'll have to clean up his dad's drunk mess.  
But he knew that they can't avoid this forever ,not anymore. He's not his 11 years old self who felt fully responsible for his mom's death and his dad's misery.  
If his father was holding a grudge he needs to let it all out and be happy for Stiles.  
He's a fully grown ass human who can have his own relationships. He's more adult that most adults.  
He wasn't marrying Peter! He just likes him and wants to go out with him.  
He sighed deeply , -don't ruin the mood Stilinski-.  
When he got home he saw that his dad fell asleep pathetically on the floor, serves him right for getting that drunk. Hopefully he'll learn his lesson and never drink this much again.  
He went into the kitchen with a broom and started collecting the glass off the floor.  
When he finished he took a pillow and placed it under his old man's head.  
He's not that bad to leave him to sleep on the floor without a pillow and a blanket!  
He went to his room , brushed his teeth and got into his most comfortable pajamas.  
He should get comfort food but he's too lazy to go down the kitchen again , plus Derek kept pushing Pizza his way all through the movie.

When he snuggled into the covers deeper he was startled upon hearing some tapping on his window.  
"Damn those creepy werewolves and their weird fascination with windows." He muttered angrily.  
He got up and opened the window to see Peter there with his stupid perfect face, but the wolf wasn't smirking as usual. He frowned a little and his eyes were red. Not alpha red , but crying red.  
"peter? What are you doing here?"  
Stiles asked in deep concern.  
"Can I come in?" His tone was hesitant as if he was expecting Stiles to turn him down and send him away.  
"Yeah of course , are you okay?" He ushered peter inside and was about to turn on the light when Peter stopped him.  
"Can I lie with you on the bed?"  
That's weird , Stiles thought. But if Peter wanted to share his bed who is he to judge him.  
"Um okay...yeah sure."  
Stiles laid with his back to the wall and made space for Peter next to him and patted the mattress.  
"Get in here big guy".  
When the wolf got inside the sheets, he turned his back to Stiles and put the latter's arms around him.  
Who knew Peter was the small spoon. Awesome.  
"Um Peter , it's not that I don't want you here, but are you okay? I really need to know that" he asked slowly  
"No" peter said surly. Concerning.  
"Okay...care to tell me what's wrong?"  
"Not yet"  
Stiles frowned at that , Peter always put on a bravado face. He knew the olderwolf wasn't as he pretended to be.  
He's as soft as a fluffy puppy but held the facade of the big bad wolf.  
"Anything I can do to make it all feel better? " he tried again.  
"Just hold me"  
Stiles held him close , then Peter broke the silent .  
"care to tell me why your house reeks of alcohol Stiles?"  
"Um, about that..."  
"Yeah?"  
"Dad broke a bottle by accident."  
Peter tuned his head and looked at him with one eyebrow quirked.  
"And there's the tiny little sound your heart makes when you lie."  
"Very funny, freaking werewolves with super hearing." God , can't lie now too can he?  
"My dad got drunk today."  
The cat's out of the bag now at least , stiles thought with disappointment.  
Peter remained silent for a few moment but then asked  
"Is he back to his old ways?"  
"No, he just doesn't like us together Peter, the man almost shot you today. So instead of killing you he simply drank too much to forget we both exist."  
His voice wavered, and pain rolled off him in waves.  
"Hey, hey don't do that to yourself Stiles,please. What did he do? "  
"Not much just said some mean things that he would never say sober,About us."  
"Things like? " Peter nudged him so he elaborates some more.  
"About sexuality and age difference"  
Peter's eyebrows shot up to his hairline in surprise.  
"He did that? It's kind of hard to believe that, he seems like a vey open minded guy if you forget about his attempt to kill me this morning. "  
Stiles sighed , he seems to sigh a lot lately.  
"Yeah I know , he's the bitter drunk."  
"I'm so sorry sweetheart , please don't be ashamed of yourself for liking who you like and being yourself..."  
"I'm not , I just hate the fact that he doesn't remember anything when he wakes up,It's like a double character."  
"I'm sorry you had to face that alone dear. I think you should try and talk to him , see if he remembers today?"  
"Are you serious , what do I say?  
Hey dad remember you being drunk and calling me fag and trashing me for hours? No, care to tell me for once how you truly feel instead of lying to me? "  
"Yes stiles, that's exactly what you should do" peter replied bemusedly.  
Stiles hugged the werewolf tighter and told him to fall asleep. 

When he woke up he was alone in bed burried under the sheet.  
He looked at the clock and it was 5 a.m. He groaned loudly and cursed.  
He went downstairs to find that his dad has woken up not too long ago.  
He was banging his head softly on the kitchen table in a miserable attempt to stop the headache.  
Stiles felt awful, he placed an aspirin and some water for him and moved on into making a pot of coffee  
"Thanks kiddo"  
Stiles hummed softly.  
"so you're back to it ?" Straight to the point Stiles.  
"No .. i'm not." His dad's reply was.  
"That's what you told me the first time you stopped dad."  
"Stiles it's a one time thing"  
"Sure thing dad. Great job , well done. Salute to the great sheriff John Stilinski who's so in love with booze." Stiles mocked loudly but flinched when his dad yelled loud.  
"Stiles stop it! You're making my headache worse".  
Stiles placed the coffee cup in front of his dad.  
"we have things to discuss, I'm calling in a sick day for you, this is not for discussion."  
"I have to work Stiles , we are underemployed down the station and you know that."  
"Yeah I'm well aware, but for once I need you. Cut the BS dad, finish your coffee and take a shower because you reek."  
"Alright..."  
Stiles went up to his room with his coffee, he shot Peter a text ;  
•••cross fingered that this wouldn't backfire•••  
•••hopefully not , if anything goes wrong call me and I'll be there.•••

When the sheriff finished his shower and got downstairs, stiles was sitting hugging his legs on the couch.  
He hated seeing his son like that.  
A shell of his old confident self who spoke freely. it was his fault his son felt uncomfortable around him.  
"Stiles , this is not going to happen again."  
"It's not? Care to tell me why you started to drink in the first place?"  
"It was a bad day stiles , come on cut me some slack " the sheriff raged.  
"Dad! It wasn't afternoon and you were drunk. Like hell I'd cut you some slack. Tell me the truth dad." He pleaded desperately. "We both know that beacon hills has been quite for a while. No one died.  
So it's not the job.."  
"It's not the job!" Damn it , the kid's not dropping it.  
"It's me right? Do you hate me that much dad? You can't stand me now?"  
"Why the hell would you say that!"  
"Because you said that dad!".  
"I didn't stiles stop making things up".  
Stiles chuckled , so now he's paranoid and crazy.  
"You saw peter and you connected the dots , you're a smart man.  
You hate the fact that I'm willing to try to initiate a relationship with him!"

"Of course I do! You're my son and he's old enough to be your father!"  
"well he isn't my father dad , you are!"  
"It's not just his age! He killed people Stiles, he manipulates people and he plays those sick twisted mind games on them."  
"We both know that he's in a good place now, he hasn't harmed the pack in any way. He's loyal to us. "  
"Stop lying to yourself Stiles, he won't change. It's who he truly is. Deep down he's just a low life."  
Stiles raged upon hearing that  
"What about you dad? " stiles spat those words with venom in his tone.  
"You think you're superior to him?  
You're a homophobic hypocrite."  
"I am most certainly not! You know that Stiles!"  
"You called me a fag dad." Stiles said brokenly.  
"I didn't..."  
"Yes you did . A pathetic excuse for a human? Trash? Punk? Rings any bells? No?" Stiles tried this time hoping his dad would say something.  
"Stiles you know I'd never do that."  
"No dad , what I know is that you already did that. Yesterday , while drunk. Derek heard you too. So when you pull your head out of your ass call me. I'll be out today."  
Stiles left his father alone and went upstairs with unshed tears in his eyes.  
He pulled up a duffle bag and filled it with some of his clothes and toiletries. He took his phone and laptop and left. Leaving a stunned sheriff behind.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry •.• yes I’m ashamed of myself for disappearing. Berate me in comments please.  
> Things look bad in this fic but they’ll look up soon.

Stiles Was so upset about the fight. He got into his Jeep and drove around for an hour. Once he was tired ,he booked himself into a motel. He was so tired, so sick and so tired of everything in his life.  
Once he walked out into the room he took off his clothes and wrapped him self like a burrito in the sheets And cried himself to sleep.

 

It was 6 o’clock in the evening, and Peter hasn’t heard anything from Stiles since morning. He was dead worried about what could have happened between him and the sheriff. He called Stiles to dozens of times but he didn’t reply. Out of sheer desperation , Peter texted the pack asking them if they heard anything. They all said no. Peter’s phone rang and he hurried to reply it was Derek.  
“ hello Peter, still haven’t heard from Stiles?”  
“ no, he’s not answering his texts either.”  
“ i’m heading now to see the sheriff about a case, care to join?”  
“Yeah, absolutely please pick me up”

 

Derek’s Camaro pulled into a stop In front of the sheriffs house. The neighborhood was eerie silent , as if a storm happened. Derek and Peter knocked on the door for a few Minutes, they were about to give up when suddenly John opened the door.  
“ hello Derek, what brings you here? Both of you” he said the last part while giving Peter very sharp look.  
“ I came over to discuss the case with you if that’s a good time, and we were wondering about Stiles , is he OK?” They both couldn’t hear another heartbeat in the house, but felt the urge to ask.  
“ I actually thought he was with, Peter.”  
“I haven’t heard from him in 12 hours”  
“ we had a fight and he left the house, I don’t know where he is, I’ll probably be back in a few hours with his tail between his legs.”  
“Care to tell us what happened” prompted peter  
“We were fine until a middle aged man decided to go after my son and ruin his life”  
Spat the sheriff bitterly  
Derek frowned his eyebrows “Aren’t you being dramatic John? Their relationship hasn’t even started, Stiles might not like it and break it off”  
Still , he’s a teenager boy ! Why couldn’t he go after Lydia! Or any normal girl for that matter”  
Peter groaned loudly but didn’t say anything, just turned around and simply left.  
He picked up his phone and called Stiles , but was instantly answered by voicemail. “Stiles, please call me...I’m worried sick sweetheart”.

 

It was past midnight when Stiles woke up , he felt crappy in the least. He picked up his phone and saw that it died sometime yesterday. He sighed tiredly and started rubbing his temples, his head was killing him. He needed to go home , no no not home. Anywhere else. He was so worried about seeing his dad. He checked out and got into his jeep. His stomach rumbled loudly after he got behind the wheel. “Well, fast food it is.”  
He drove to the diner and smiled to Jenny whom he saw very often. “The usual Stiles?” She asked and he nodded hastily.  
She came a few minutes later with milkshake and a huge serving of curly fries. He looked at her surprised and she shrugged “just a little extra for my little Bambi , just take care of yourself Stiles, Claudia wouldn’t be pleased if she saw you like that”. And she left leaving him with that sentence.  
“Claudia wouldn’t be pleased ....” god how much he hated everything right now.  
He started eating slowly and was fighting the tears that threatened to escape his eyes. He was so scared. Will his dad ever accept him truly for who he is? Will peter stay? Is he going to be happy one day?.  
He left the diner after leaving a good tip behind slightly less crappier but more worried. 

He drove aimlessly for the better part of an hour before deciding to head to Derek’s loft.  
He was climbing the stairs slowly but steadily when Derek yanked open the door and shouted “Stiles!”. Stiles smiled softly at him but his eyes were a waterworks fast. He got in and dropped on Derek’s couch with his duffel bag shortly behind.  
Derek looked at him with worry but headed to the kitchen and fixed him some tea.  
“Are you hungry?”  
“No.”  
“Sleepy ? “  
“Yeah ...”  
“Peter was worried . I assume you talked to him? “  
Shit he forgot about that.  
“Umm, no. I don’t think I want to.  
“He’s been calling you for hours Stiles.”  
My phone died. Just Don’t tell him that I’m here though “  
“Alright” Derek said with eyebrows raised to his hairline . Those two idiots are already tough to handle.


End file.
